


Hope Springs Eternal: An Introduction

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQPromptParty2018 Entries [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bars and Pubs, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Mild Language, Post-Divorce, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Once upon a time, Robin and Regina fell in love and got married and had two sons.  Now they're no longer married, but still raising their sons together.  Oh, and they still love each other.  As Will says, "Hope springs eternal."





	Hope Springs Eternal: An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 March 2018  
> Word Count: 2100  
> Written for: OQPromptParty 2018  
> Prompts: See notes below for all 6 prompts  
> Summary: Once upon a time, Robin and Regina fell in love and got married and had two sons. Now they're no longer married, but still raising their sons together. Oh, and they still love each other. As Will says, "Hope springs eternal."  
> Spoilers: Complete non-magical AU taking place in Seattle, WA. There are situations and characters that will be familiar, and some that won't. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I was originally going to do this fun "friends with benefits" AU where Robin and Regina eventually got together. And then, the muses got another idea and this little verse was born. There's so much left to tell, so much researched and prepared. Please be patient, and you'll end up learning more about the Fremont District of Seattle than you probably ever wanted to know. Right down to where they live and work.
> 
> All _italicized_ text in its own paragraphs indicates text messages.
> 
> Prompts used:  
> 001\. Regina and Robin are friends who accidentally sleep with one another, except not so accidentally  
> 009\. Robin and Regina used to date/were married. They’re no longer together but still love one another.  
> 064\. Drunk Regina accidentally admits something really embarrassing.  
> 094\. “This can never happen again”  
> 096\. After last call at a bar, Robin and Regina find they don’t want to say goodbye  
> 102\. Bedsharing
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, as I don't have a regular OQ/DOQ beta yet. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

The text comes in as Regina is packing up to leave the office. 

_Hey! You free to join me for a celebratory drink at the Rabbit Hole?_

Without checking who sent it -- because who else would ask her to celebrate at the Rabbit Hole of all places? -- she sends back a quick response. 

_What are we celebrating?_

Not that she really cares _what_ is being celebrated, of course; just that there _is_ a celebration of any kind is enough to begin lifting her spirits. It's been a shitty week between the boys being away at summer camp, not expected to return for another three weeks, and her workload being doubled because of the asshole new partner that stole her personal paralegal because his own quit over sexual harassment allegations. It's just been a solid week of loneliness and rage fueling one hell of a migraine.

_I was offered tenure._

Those four words bring more joy to her than they should at this point. Everything the two of them have worked for over the last fifteen years has finally come to some sort of fruition: she's been a partner in Gold Mills & Spencer for the last five years; Robin has finally attained tenure in the Theology department at Seattle University; and they have two beautiful sons. Their only true failure, as her mother _loves_ to remind her, is the dissolution of their marriage vows.

_Congratulations! I'm in! Do I have time for a shower and change of clothes first?_

She's almost finished packing up her briefcase when the response comes through.

_Definitely. Meet you there in an hour? Or do you need longer than that?_

Regina turns to look out the window down onto Main Street for a moment before replying. 

_It should be? Depends on traffic, I suppose. Or should I just come right over?_

She's staring at her phone now, chewing on her bottom lip as she watches the animated ellipsis while he clearly keeps changing his mind on what he's going to type. What could be taking him so long?

_Take your time, love. We have all night._

A laugh bubbles up past her lips at that. She's definitely going to ask him what he'd meant to type once he's a couple pints in tonight.

_See you soon._

Just the thought of seeing her ex-husband again helps to slough off some of the utter shit weighing her down. They do still see each other all the time because of the boys and because John and Robin's house is half a block away. And they still do lunch whenever possible during the week. She just hasn't been able to do any such thing since that asshole Whale poached Mary Margaret from her with Spencer's blessing. She needs to get home and get showered as soon as possible. A night of drinks with her friends is exactly what she needs to get her equilibrium back since her boys are away at camp.

*****

"Do me eyes deceive me," Regina hears as she steps into the Rabbit Hole about ninety minutes later, "or has the Rabbit Hole been graced by the Queen herself?"

She rolls her eyes and walks over to the end of the bar as several regulars greet her. "Damn, Will! Still can't come up with any new jokes after almost twenty years that I've known you? And here I thought Ana was making you a better man."

"Oi, never happen, doll," Will says and pushes a pint of Killian's Red at her. "But you've always been a stubborn one, so I suppose hope springs eternal, eh?"

The first sip is a burst of cold flavor on her taste buds that glides down her throat to warm her gut. The second sip loosens a bit of her stress and she feels her rigid posture relax. By the third sip, she raises her glass in salute. "I guess it does. "Where's the man of the hour?"

"Out back with John and Ana for a quick smoke break. I think they're talking about pizza from across the street soon." He snorts softly. "Like I got shit for food or something, bloody wankers."

"If you put food on the damned table, you know they'll eat it," she says with a grin. "They at the usual booth?"

When Will nods, she smiles and heads over to the back corner booth. She studies the table top before slipping in to rest her shoulder against the wall. She feels exhausted, but wouldn't miss this celebration for anything. Her eyes close briefly as she takes another sip of her ale, thanking all that's holy that she lives within walking distance of the bar because she's not going to be all that careful with her drinking tonight.

"Thank fuck! G is here! Now I'm not the only chick here."

"Oi, Mulan, quit forgetting about Ana!"

"She's here every night, Scarlet," comes the quick retort. "G hasn't been here in a couple months now. I've missed her."

"You live like a minute away from her, ferchrissakes!"

Regina opens her eyes just in time to see Mulan give Will both middle fingers. The laugh that splutters up past her lips is bright and unfettered. Yes, she's definitely been away for too long. Before she knows what's happening, everyone starts squeezing into the booth, Robin pressed tightly to her side.

"Damn it, John! You can sit across from us!"

"Nah! I'd rather be right here to make sure you drink every damned pint and shot we buy you tonight, brother." John leans over to meet Regina's gaze. "That goes double for you, missy. You'll learn not to ignore your family for weeks on end." Regina starts to reply, but he just barrels on. "And if you give me any excuses, I will make Robin stick you in the middle of us and have Will bring over hose."

Her hands raise up immediately in acquiescence. "I got it, John."

*****

"It's closing time--"

"Will, if you play that fucking song tonight, I'm gonna shove that jukebox up your arse!"

Regina giggles and gingerly gets to her feet once John and Robin have exited the booth. She sways slightly, somehow remaining upright, but leans into Robin's side anyway. He feels warm and solid and _safe_ , just like he has the entire time she's known him. She misses him.

"Oi, just get the fuck out, all of you lot! I'll see you tomorrow when you stagger in for a little hair of the dog."

Mulan offers to help clean up, since Ana already went upstairs to bed. John and Tuck start for the door, then John turns around. "Come on, you two," he says with a grin. "Don't make me and Tuck throw you over our shoulders."

"Go on, mate," Robin replies, and his voice rumbles in his chest beneath Regina's ear. "I'll make sure Regina gets home safely."

"Just remember which house you're going to." There's an odd note to his voice that she can't quite place, but she also doesn't really care. "Mulan, be quiet when you come in, yeah?"

Regina misses a few minutes of the conversation as she struggles to pull the light sweater over her sundress. Robin steadies her and helps her get the sweater on. "Come on, love," he murmurs against her hair. "Let's get you home and into bed before Will literally kicks our arses."

She waves goodbye to Will and Mulan as they head outside. Fremont is still a little wild as the drunks and partygoers find venues where they can continue their revelry. Robin's arm tightens around her waist when a couple guys get a little _too_ close. If she concentrates, she can see John and Tuck half a block ahead of them, but feels no desire to catch up. In fact, she slows her pace to drag this out further as they finally get to the nine hundred block of 36th Street. She waves to John and Tuck as they head into their house before she and Robin cross the street to the home she's lived in for the last fifteen years, the house her father bought them as a wedding present.

"You feeling all right, Regina?"

She nods slowly and stops completely on the front step to look up at him. She's sure this is just the ale and whiskey talking, but she doesn't care. "I don't want to be alone tonight, Robin."

"You miss the boys, don't you?" The smile on his face tugs at something deep in her chest. "I miss them, too."

"I miss _you_ ," she finally whispers, throwing caution to the wind. "I miss smelling your aftershave. I miss your kisses. I miss sleeping with you. Come home with me?"

The only answer she gets from Robin is the familiar tug of his scruff against her skin as he leans in for a slow kiss.

*****

Dawn arrives with the blaring of sirens out on Aurora, making Regina jump up. She instantly regrets the quick movement as her stomach lurches, and she barely makes it to the bathroom before she begins bringing up bile and whatever little food she'd put in her system the night before at the bar. A thorough teeth brushing and a full glass of water go a long way to restoring a modicum of her equilibrium. It's enough for her to actually note the ache in her inner thighs as she makes her way back to bed. And then she sees Robin sprawled out on his stomach, the naked expanse of his back making her mouth water. Half a dozen seconds later, she registers her own lack of clothing, and suddenly the muscle soreness makes a whole lot more sense.

"Oh my god," she moans, sleepy brain providing her with vivid details of all the sex she and Robin had last night. Her muscles clench at the memories, tears springing to her eyes at just how _right_ it all is, both last night and now this morning. "Oh god, Robin…"

Sleepy blue eyes slowly blink open and take a moment to focus on her face. The soft smile beginning to form shifts to a frown as he leans up on one elbow. "Regina? Love, are you all right?"

"Just puked in technicolor. If you need the toilet, maybe go use the boys' bathroom?"

"I will," he says with a chuckle and pats the mattress. "Come on back to bed. It's Saturday and the boys are away at camp. We've earned a proper lie-in."

Her traitorous body moves to join him under the warmth of the covers, even as her mind tells her that this is wrong. They're not husband and wife any longer. She doesn't get the simple pleasure of waking up in his arms ever again.

"This can never happen again," she whispers against his lips when he leans in for a kiss, tears filling her eyes.

"Regina--"

"We're divorced, Robin. We decided it was best for everyone to separate, remember?"

"We're separated, yes, but we're not divorced. No one outside of the idiots I call brothers and Mulan even know we're separated."

"That's for your job. I'm not going to let you lose that because of my issues, Robin."

"Shh," he murmurs, pulling her to his chest, and presses a kiss to her hair. "Just rest now, Regina. You're hungover and not feeling your best. We've only had a couple hours of sleep. We'll talk more later, okay?"

"But, Robin--"

"We'll talk more later," he repeats, "after proper sleep and food. For now, we haven't left this room or this bed, your pukefest notwithstanding, so as far as I'm concerned, it's still last night and we're still in the comfortable haze of good food, good booze, good company, and some really good sex. We _deserve_ a rest."

Regina considers his words for a moment, nostalgia creeping in at the game he always played when they didn't want to get out of bed for any reason. Sniffling, she nods and brushes her lips against his, surrendering fully to the game if it means she can feel less alone and guilty for a little longer. As Robin settles back into the mattress, she follows willingly and molds her body to his side.

"I love you, Robin," she whispers so softly, she's not even sure she hears the words or imagines she's said them until he presses his lips to her hair and repeats them to her. And then her eyes drift shut as her body overrides her brain, sleeping pulling her under again.

Just before she loses consciousness, Will's words echo in her mind.

_Hope springs eternal…_

**Author's Note:**

> And the animated text conversation, for your amusement and perusal...
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
